obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
RailCar Brakes
The RailCar Brakes Listed\Described\Depicted below are used worldwide on Legacy+Modern railways. Compatible+Like designs often are known by different Make\Brand\Regional\Nick names. Dimensions+Ratings listed are of Nominal\Typical Components+Systems; Standards+Practices vary widely with Railway\Region\Era. : Pick any IMAGE for a LARGER view. DeadLinks MAY be revived from the WebArchive. : : BrakeMANx Nfo Nfo Vid Vid : : ALSO KNOWN AS :> MANual\Hand Brakes : : DEVELOPMENT +USAGE :> Manual\HandCranks MechaniclyLinked To WheelMounted BrakeShoes :> Requires BrakeMen Moving Car~Car Adjusting Cranks To Apply\Release Brakes :> Commonly Used As Running Brake Bfor 1893, Practice PhasedOut Due To Injury+Wrecks :> Restricted By OperatingRules\Law To Parking Brake Only Aftr 1933 : : ENHANCEMENTS :> 1893~1898 SafetyApplianceAct\USDC :> 1993~2009 MANHandBrake Status Via ECP\LonWorks\03PinWire : : MAKERS +VENDORS :> Ajax :> Amsted\Faively\Ellcon :> FreightCarAmerica :> GrahamWhite :> Peacock :> WestinghouseAirBrake\West : : BrakeVACx Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : ALSO KNOWN AS: :> VACuum\NegativePressure\British Brakes : : DEVELOPMENT +USAGE: :> 1844~???? Nasymyth+May\Brit :> 1860~???? N.Hodge\USMA :> 1860~1892 Limited Use in NorthAmerica, Fully Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 1872~1876 J.Smith\USPA Acquired By WABCo :> 1874~1894 F.Eames\USNY Acquired By NYAB\Knorr :> 1875~1970 Standard In Britain, 1971~1998 Fully Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 1885~19?? Standard In Australia, Being Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 18??~1980 Standard In India, Being Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 1895~1920 Standard In Japan, Fully Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 18??~19?? Standard In SouthAfrica, Being Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> If Coupler\TrainLine Breaks, VACx Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode :> Strength Limited By AtmosphericPressure, Severely Weakens With Altitude : : STANDARDS +PRACTICES :> Britain\BR :> Australia\ROA :> India\RDS :> SAfrica\SAR : : MAKERS +VENDORS :> EamesVacuumBrake :> Gresham&Craven :> D&M + Oerlikon + SAB + Faiveley : : BrakeAIRx Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid : : ALSO KNOWN AS :> AIR\PositivePressure\Westinghouse Brakes :> Lok\Strait\Direct\Independent=Inde Brakes :> Train\FailSafe\Pipe\Automatic=Auto Brakes :> ElectroPneumatic=EP\ElectronicControlPneumatic=ECP Brakes : : DEVELOPMENT +USAGE :> ????~1848 S.Lister\Brit Patent :> 1868~1914 G.Westinghouse\USPA Patents :> 1872~1905 SteamLoks With West.A\B\C\D\F\G\H\K = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> 1893~1898 SafetyApplianceAct\USDC :> 1904~1947 DMUs+EMUs With West.AMUE = ElecBrake + AutoBrake :> 1906~???? SteamLoks With West.6ET = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> 1925~1944 Diesel+ElecLoks With West.6SL\7EL\8EL\14EL = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> 1945~1956 Diesel+ElecLoks With West.24RL = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> 1951~1997 Diesel+ElecLoks With Oerlikon\D&M\Stabeg\Koban.FD+FV = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> 1948~???? DMUs+EMUs With West.SMEE = ElecBrake + AutoBrake :> 1957~1992 Diesel+ElecLoks With Knorr\West.26L\SA26+26C = IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> Y???~???? DMUs+EMUs With Oerlikon\D&M\Stabeg\Koban.FVEL6 = ElecBrake + AutoBrake :> 1993~???? Diesel+ElecLoks With Knorr.CCB Or West.EPIC = ElecBrake + IndeBrake + AutoBrake :> If Coupler\TrainLine Breaks, AIRA Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode : : ENHANCEMENTS :> Triple\DistributorValve :> GladHand Nfo :> DualReservoir Nfo :> ElecPneu\EP Nfo Nfo Nfo :> ElecConPneu\ECP Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo :> 3PinControlCable :> TwinPipe :> BrakeBlending Nfo :> EOTDevice : : STANDARDS +PRACTICES :> 2018 SNCF\SysNatChemFrance :> 2016 UICx\EuroUnionInterChem :> 2013 AARx\AmericanAssocRailways :> 2006 UICx\EuroUnionInterChem :> 1962 BRSS\BritRailSafetyStandards, VACx Brakes Remain On Historic Stock :> 19?? CRxx\ChinaRail :> 1980 RDSx\India, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 :> 1920 JRxx\JapanRail, VACx Converted To AIRx 1925~1931 :> 19?? GOSt\Russia :> 19?? ROAx\Australia, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 :> 1910 SARx\SouthAfrica, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 :> 1893 AARx\AmericanAssocRailways, VACx Converted To AIRx 1893~1914 : : MAKERS +VENDORS :> AlfaUnion :> Bozic :> DaKo :> Faiveley :> Gessman :> IndiaRailAirBrake\IRAB :> Knorr\NewYorkAirBrake\NYAB :> Mitsubishi :> Oerlikon + D&M = FD IndeBrake + FV AutoBrake :> Schaltbau :> Secheron :> WestinghouseAirBrake\West :> Xian\ChinaLoco : : SUBTYPE BrakeAIRInde :> Evolved From 1868 West "NonFailSafe StraitAir" Brakes, AlsoKnownAs Inde\Loko\Strait Brake :> Used On Loks+Tenders+DMUs+EMUs, Not On Wags :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, With Much Improved Response & Reliability : SUBTYPE BrakeAIRAuto :> Evolved From 1872 West "FailSafe AIRAuto" Brakes[, AlsoKnownAs Auto\Train Brake :> Used On Loks+Tenders+Wags+DMUs+EMUs :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, With Much Improved Response & Reliability : SUBTYPE BrakeAIRElec :> Evolved From 1904 West "AMUE ElecPneu" Brakes+07PinLine, AlsoKnownAs EP Or ECP Brakes :> Used On DMUs+EMUs+UnitPsgrWags+UnitFrhtWags, Not On Loks\Tenders\LegacyWags :> Modern Versions Function Simularly Via 03PinLine, Can Also Control DistributedPower\Loks :> Pic Vid : SUBTYPE BrakeAIRTail :> Replaced Caboose\WayCar+Conductor+BrakeMan, AlsoKnownAs EOTD+HOTD\ FRED+WILMA :> EndOfTrainDevice\EOTD\FRED@LastCar Tranceives Distance+Speed+Pressure@LastCar :> HeadOfTrainDevice\HOTD\WILMA@LeadCab Receives\Controls Distance+Speed\Pressure@LastCar :> Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid BrakeEMFx Nfo Nfo Nfo : :ALSO KNOWN AS :> ElecMotivForce\Dynamic\Hybrid\Regen\Rheostat\Resistor Brakes : : DEVELOPMENT +USAGE :> 1886 Developed For TracMotors By SpragueElectric, 1888 First Used By RUPR :> 1939 Developed For DieselLoks On ElectroMotiv#FT & Then First Used By ATSF :> Typical On Modern Loks+EMUs+DMUs :> ElecMotivForce Generated By Coasting TrakMotors Switched To Resistor\Battery\3RLE\OHLE :> ElecMotivForce Fades As Speed Drops To 0, So EMFx Brakes Alone WONT Fully Stop A Train :> If EMFx Brakes Fail, AIRx Brakes Are Used : : ENHANCEMENTS :> Blending :> Brake Controls Reduce Wear + Improve Handling : : MAKERS +VENDORS :> ABB :> AlfaUnion :> ATS :> DaulatRam :> DaytonPhoenix :> EMD :> Filnor :> Mosebach :> NRE :> Ohmic : : SUBTYPE BrakeEMFDynamic :> Converts BrakingForce To DissipatedHeat Via OnBoard Resistors+Blowers :> Used On DselLoks+ElecLoks+DMUs+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling : SUBTYPE BrakeEMFHybrid :> Converts BrakingForce To AuxiliaryPower Via OnBoard Chargers+Batteries :> Used On DselLoks+ElecLoks+DMUs+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling+Efficiency : SUBTYPE BrakeEMFRegen :> Converts BrakingForce To RegenPower Via 3RLE.Shoes\OHLE.Pants :> Used On ElecLoks+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling+Efficiency : :